Zadornoys
Fire |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Water Earth |creator = Democide}} Appearance Zadornoys is a Brute Wyvern with a large, elongated torso. The monster forms a hump on its upper back when standing up, decorated with massive, dark blue plates with openable gaps in between. Downwards the plates get smaller and lighter in coloration, the sides have a line of rough scales in an orange tint. The beige scales on its belly and chest are smooth and flexible growing bigger towards the upper body. It possesses muscular, armored legs, light brown in shade, large feet and powerful claws which are able to be spreaded, the arms are unprotected and small. The snout prolongs the relatively small head without dents on the side, the blue coloration of the upper side of Zadornoys' head and snout is lighter than the plates on its upper back. The strong jaws have sharp teeth that seem to grow unevenly. The Brute Wyvern possesses a big, black nose but small eyes. Two orange-colored, round protuberances are visible up on the sides of the head. The underside of the head and neck are beige with a tinge of orange, which is gradually fading towards the chest and belly. Zadornoys' tail is long and thick with a broad tip. Several smooth, long scales protrude at the end forming a fan-like structure. The root of the tail is purple-ish blue growing redder towards the tip. Habitat and Ecology The usual habitats of Zadornoys include volcanic and mountainous locales with big caves but irregularly the Brute Wyvern can be encountered in forests or even grassy areas. Reports suggest that the monster appears rarely in certain locations with colder climate. Known habitats include but aren't limited to the Lava Landscape, the Mountain Side, the Bamboo Grove and the Plagued Meadows. Zadornoys is a very aggressive and relentless predator, always on the hunt for prey. It may even attack bigger and seemingly stronger opponents if necessary. The Wyvern regularly loses some teeth, but for as long as it lives they will grow back. Because of that its teeth grow unevenly as they are rarely replaced at the same time. The monster stays in areas in a stable environment with enough prey but becomes nomadic if this situation isn't given. This is assumed to be one reason, Zadornoys sometimes gets spotted outside of mountainous locales. Another one includes its ability to spew inflammable fluids from between the plates on the Brute Wyvern's upper back. The fluids ignite upon contact with air, creating an image of an erupting volcano, which led to its title "Eruption Wyvern". The substance, Zadornoys synthesizes in glands located in between the plates, is very resource consuming, which is the cause of it being always in search of prey and also a rather low life expectancy. Additionally a component necessary for the production of the viscous liquid is only available for the Brute Wyvern from a certain prey item. (details added later) When Zadornoys is exhausted or starved the glands may malfunction and produce a big glob of even more viscous fluid, which can clog the plates. This glob is then ejected under pain if it becomes too big before the glands' function is restored. It's assumed that both the lack of components and the stress of fighting are responsible for this phenomenon but sometimes the same thing can happen after a bacterial or viral infection. Gene defects may also afflict this malfunction but usually cause the affected to die in infancy. Because of its ability of creating inflammable substances, the emergence of Zadornoys in forests or meadows evokes the most quests for hunting the monster. Unsurprisingly the Brute Wyvern's ejections start numerous forest fires and burns down grass causing havoc and panic of the inhabitants. If this happens too often the guild authorizes quests to get the monster relocated or to eliminate the threat entirely. While individuals relentlessly attack and repel other members of their species with the same sex, the opposite gender is attacked only at the first contact. The mating behavior of Zadornoys seems very aggressive and heartless, the bigger male tries to suppress the female like it would do to its prey and only lets go of her when she displays submission. The male is quite cautious and a lot more gentle than the first glimpse would suggest and unlike its prey the female gets only minor injuries from this violent act. After the mating the soon-to-be mother seeks a small cave, in which she builds a nest. Until the two to four eggs hatch, they are taken care off by the female, who stays close to the nest even when hunting prey. After the youngs are born, the mother feeds them meat from her prey. The small Zadornoys attack each other at a young age and only the strongest one survives. The mother then raises the left one with utmost care until child grows to about half the size of its mother. Then the young Brute Wyvern is left to survive alone. Interactions with other Monsters *Predators: **Adult Zadornoys have no predators, adolescent ones are preyed upon by Agnaktor, Brachydios, Frykivah, Irrgaston and occasionally by Elder Dragons. *Prey: **Zadornoys hunt different small monsters like Apceros, Aptonoth, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Uroktor, Slagtoth, Gargwa, Vombeol, Suito and Norados *Turf Wars: **Zadornoys has turf wars with Agnaktor, Brachydios, Zinogre, Najarala, Frykivah, Parsalatir, Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir Vombeol Queen, Galbila, Steiloth, Gurador alongside Tasillo, Lidonkyai and Suitonga Abilities Zadornoys main ability is the ejection of inflammable fluids, igniting by contact to air, which it unloads from its back. Because of the long and flexible torso the monster is able to align its upper back to almost every direction, if to its sides, to the back side or even towards the front by lowering its upper body. The plates on its back protect the Brute Wyvern from the falling globs of fire. The bigger globs Zadornoys produces usually get ejected upwards not directed at anything in particular and can fall upon a living thing and injure it by coincidence or start a fire. Be it because components are missing or because of its size, it doesn't burn instantly but after some time or by contact with something warmer, like body temperature. After the ejection of such a big glob the Brute Wyvern needs to recover for a short while. Its other main weapons are the muscular legs able to dish out devastating kicks. They are usually used to press prey down to injure or kill them but the claws can inflict serious wounds with kicks as well. Additionally Zadornoys' scales on the tail tip can tear flesh with ease and are therefore another weapon to look out for when fighting this monster. Attacks #'Kick': Zadornoys lifts one leg and strikes it in the direction of the foe. #'Jump kick': The Wyvern tests its footing by setting both feet one by one to the ground, then jumps off and smashes one foot against its target. #'Turning kick': When the target is behind the monster or on its side, Zadornoys turns its neck towards the opponent, lifts the closest leg and uses a kick to turn about 90° to the side. Can be used twice consecutively. #'Body check': Zadornoys pulls its body to one side, turning sideways to the target, then it thrusts its body into its opponent. #'Tail chop': The Brute Wyvern lifts its tail up, then throws it back down to take a swing and chops the scales on the tip into the target. #'Tail whip': Similar to other Brute Wyvern, like Uragaan, Zadornoys swings its tail in a full 360° motion. When the tail is damaged a scale may get flinged off by this move. #'Bite': It thrusts its head forward to bite an opponent. #'Eruption': Zadornoys places its torso to aim with its back towards the target and ejects flames from its upper back. The amount increases when in Rage Mode. #'Upwards ejection': The monster points its upper back upwards to release several flame fragments into the sky, that fall down after some time. Shadows indicate where they land. The amount increases when in Rage Mode. #'Glob ejection': When Zadornoys is exhausted, the Wyvern may eject a bigger glob upwards which explodes when it come in contact with a temperated body, like a hunter or lava, or bursts in to fire after some time on the ground and stays burning for a while. The glob hits a random nearby spot on the map and can only be detected by its shadow. It falls faster than normal ejections. #'Pin attack': Similar to the jump kick but after testing the footing Zadornoys keeps its jumping stance for a few more seconds staring at its target, before it lunges eventually. The Wyvern uses its feet to press the victim to the ground and then feeds on it. Notes *The weakness is water and earth. *In Rage Mode it breathes visibly and red areas on head and chest appear. *When exhausted the monster pales visibly and salivates. **Zadornoys will sometimes fail to use its eruption attacks while exhausted. It may leave a shiny if this happens. **It will search for prey in the surrounding area. *The head, the hind legs and tail can be damaged, the tail can be severed after it's damaged and the back plates on its upper back can be broken twice. **When the back plates are broken twice, the Brute Wyvern will eject less fluids from its back. **The bigger globs can be carved before they burst into flames. **When the tail gets damaged a tail whip attack may fling off one of the scale. This may leave a shiny but can also damage hunters or monsters getting hit by it. Materials Zadornoys Scale, Zadornoys Shell, Zadornoys Claw (when hind legs are damaged), Zadornoys Back Plate (only when broken), Inflammable Substance (from carving it or from a shiny), Zadornoys Tail (carved from severed tail), Zadornoys Plate Trivia *The name comes from the Russian word назад (nazad, meaning back) -> Zad and the Jiddish word ויסבראָך (oysbrukh, meaning "eruption") -> oys. **The last part of the name, orn, comes from the German name of Typhlosion, Tornupto, which is the inspiration for this monster.